gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Chung
January 30, 2014 #To Kevin - for attempting to expalin Taylor series to me #To Stephanie - for making the effort of moving your backpack for me #To Katie - for trying to figure out this mess of an assignment January 29, 2014 #To Aryo - for being nice and understanding about things #To Hanrin - because we'd make the best couple and you know it #To my dad - for fixing the wifi (somewhat) January 28, 2014 #To David - for sharing his book with me in French #To Alison - for commiserating together #To Carrie - for hanging around for such a long time January 26, 2014 #To NIck - for being an adorable and awkward hypercritical octupus baby. (l forgive you for getting lost and almost giving me heart failure.) #To Kevin - for being born on this day long, long ago. Happy birthday! #To Kevin's mom - for bringing cakeeeeeee January 25, 2014 #To Reedhi - for linking me to that lovely video #To Carrie - for making plans with me #To Kyu - for "Hope is a Dream that Never Sleeps" January 24, 2014 #To Brian - for studying APUSH with me #To Nikki and Nick - for being absolutely fabulous with me in that Dvorak #To William and Ryan - for giving the most terrifying but also most amusing rendition of "Let it Go" that I've heard yet January 23, 2014 #To BT - for posting and even publishing grades so that at least I don't have to freak out about your class...for the next few days #To Mrs. Peterson - what you said was actually really touching #To Max - for all the panicking sessions over finals January 22, 2014 #To Hannah - for freaking out over photosynthesis with me #To my mom - for finally turning on the heater for the first time in forever #To Alvin - for sending all the stuff out January 21, 2014 #To my printer - for staying strong despite all the abuse I put you through #To Alison - for trying to save me from failing chem #To Caitlin - for neutralizing Tom's reaction to sugar January 20, 2014 #To Stacey - for having caffeine in your house #To Brigitte - for trying to help me find those papers #To Heesu - for being my awesome socks buddy January 18, 2014 #To Sarasate - you were cool #To Max - working on this presentation is actually kind of fun (if I ignore the fact that it's getting graded) #To Kevin - for reminding me about how I need to start studying, because I totally forgot January 17, 2014 #To Nick - for some seriously fun high-note violin jamming sessions #To Austin - for dropping the sarcasm #To Brian - for offering your help and taking the bio quiz with me January 16, 2014 #To Max - for trying to figure out this presentation thing with me #To Anshula - for sending funny videos and offering suggestions #To Ethan - for letting me barge in his lab group January 15, 2014 #To my mom - for making me go to sleep #To Max and Josh - for working on the script #To Aryo - for listening to me rant January 13, 2014 #To Anshula - for the late night talks and laughs #To BT - for not being here today. (not sorry) #To Nick - for beng so hard-working January 12, 2014 #To Hannah - for sending me the most gorgeous pictures #To Alison - for our joint sobbing sessions on how screwed we are #To Judy - for getting the calendar done and sending it January 11, 2014 #To Nikki - for always being reliable and bringing extra music #To Zichen - for being so smiley and happy that it's contagious #To Heesu - for your supportive words January 10, 2014 ''' #To Jeremy - for explaining that funky chemistry stuff so maybe I have half a chance of not completely failing #To my MathCounts kids - for being so encouraging #To Samantha - for working with me on the lab '''January 9, 2014 #For Youtube - because youtube. no explanation needed. #For Hannah - for all the check-in times #For my dad - for fixing the wifi January 8, 2014 #To my mom - for getting me ice packs and helping me decide #To Brigitte - for finding my tuner for me #To whoever it was that talked to my mom today - for giving us lots of quality tea January 7, 2014 #To Brian - for all your ideas and helpful advice #To Hannah - for your passion and Disney love #To Anshula - for ranting with me January 6, 2014 #To Katie - for being so adorable #To Samantha - for all the food #To Hannah - for getting it January 5, 2014 #To Alison - for being completely screwed with me #To my dad - for bringing more coffee #To Christina - for wanting to catch up January 4, 2014 #To Bonnie, Brian, and Mayia - for the fun time #To Jenna - for remembering #To Sabrina - for being so completely random and strange January 3, 2014 #To Carrie - for the links and amusing conversation #To Hannah - for understanding the break clothing situation #To Judy - for giving a heads-up January 2, 2014 #To Rebecca - for being my piano accompanist (again) #To my parents - for driving me everywhere #To Kevin - for smiling so much January 1, 2014 #To Once Upon a Time - for giving me something to look forward to and enjoy #To my violin teacher - for being part of one of the most important things in my life #To Brigitte - for being in such a nice, hugging mood today December 31, 2013 #To Brian - for being someone I can always talk to about anything #To my mom - for continually thinking of what's best for me #To Reedhi - for being a smiley and fabulous princess that makes me laugh December 30, 2013 #To Brad Troemel - for having the greatest Etsy shop I have ever laid eyes upon #To Alison - for indulging my love of bunnies #To Aryo - for being helpful and answering my questions December 29, 2013 #To Brigitte - for cracking all the eggs in today's culinary adventure #To Daniel - for showing me how to improvise to impress #To Izhak Perlman - for being an inspiration and recording such lovely CDs December 28, 2013 #To Alison - for sending me the most ridiculous things to make me laugh #To my parents - for making me clean my room. as a result, I can actually see my floor again #To Brian - for being a...cooperative 'victim'...and reminding me of what I need to do